


Holding On The Line

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Awards, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Open Relationships, Phone Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: After Ryan loses out on Best Soap Actor this year at the TV Choice awards, Danny calls him to commiserate but Ryan's castmates are happy to cheer him up in his absence.(Set post-TV Choice awards - 10th September 2018)





	Holding On The Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_whimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/gifts).



> Hiya! Well, I'm back to writing RPF after stuff happened and it's a weird, niche little number, of course lol. It's dryan-adjacent and all the fault of the ED cast at the TV Choice Awards a few days ago!! I have 100% dryan things in the pipeline too, so stay tuned for that.
> 
> This is dedicated to [J](http://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy) because if it wasn't for her encouragement, I probably would've scrapped it after the first day. J, our journey started with a fic reminiscent of this and long may it continue that way. You're the bestest best mate a girl could ask for. <3
> 
> Hope you - and everyone else - enjoy x

In contrast to last year, Ryan has to admit that it's a bit of a sharp comedown when he loses out on his category at the TV Choice awards. He didn't think he'd win it really, but he's a little forlorn at having to leave Danny to travel to London. It's kinda late to go back at this hour, but he supposes there's worst places he could be than The Dorchester and he's with good people too.

Beside him, Fiona nudges his elbow as the ceremony comes to an end and everyone starts on yet more drinks. "Hey, at least you got to present an award,"

"Yeah, that was fun," he grins, knowing she brought it up because he was with her. 

"And now we get to drink!" Amy exclaims at the other side of Ryan, raising her glass.

"What d'ya mean?" Michelle scoffs, laughing, "You've been drinking the whole time,"

"Did someone say drink?" 

Everyone cheers as Emma announces her return to their table after her win and Ryan realises that it's worth being here to celebrate Emma's achievement because he remembers how she's feeling with a potent mix of shock, elation and immense gratitude.

Amy pops another bottle of champagne and the ladies bunch together, all chattering to Emma in excited tones. Ryan looks at Ned and Andrew opposite him. Ned catches his eye as they talk and Andrew follows his gaze. He also lost out to the man next to him, but he smiles serenely at Ryan as Ned smirks, raising an eyebrow. They silently agree to get their press duties out of the way, standing up to leave the ladies to it, but Michelle catches sight of Ryan and totters over.

"Oi, where are you three going then?"

"Interviews, darling," Andrew sighs, looking like he'd rather do anything but.

Michelle makes a face, sympathising. "Boring,"

Ryan puts his hand on her shoulder. "Your turn next, so don't get too drunk yet," he quips, stepping back when she swipes at him.

"Cheeky git!" She takes out her phone with a gleam in her eye. "Alright, fine, leave me, but I need a picture." He groans in protest and Michelle grabs his arm, denying him escape. "No, come on! Give the people what they want,"

Ryan shakes his head, even as he's letting her pull him close and he's running quick fingers through the front of his hair. "You're insufferable, y'know that,"

"You love me," she grins and despite all his grumbles, they both know that they think a lot of each other.

After he's fondly rolled his eyes at her caption, she lets him go, promising to catch Ned and Andrew later and that they'll all get together again before the night is out.

"What's it feel like to be a loser?" Ned teases, turning to Ryan walking behind him.

"Doesn't feel any different to you," he says dryly because Ned's left his own three-star award at their table.

He nods proudly like _touché_. "Yeah, Best Newcomer, Best Actor, _not_ Best Actor, it's all the same,"

Instead of answering, Ryan overtakes him and hits the back of Ned's ankle with his polished shoe, watching him stumble a step and biting his lips to keep in his chuckle. Ned narrows his eyes at him, but doesn't retaliate, because there's no time, Andrew's waiting and maybe, just maybe, it might be thought of as rather flirty. 

 

 

 

 

 

It's not long after Ryan's stepped out of the ballroom that Andrew finds him. He needed some air and a moment away from the chaos of everyone having a good time and Andrew wears the same expression as he comes towards him, holding two glasses.

"Still busy in there, isn't it?"

Ryan makes a noise of assent and they stand in companionable silence until the doors open again, the heavy bass of music flooding out before it's muffled once more and Fiona looks around. Andrew takes a drink of what appears to be whiskey from a tumbler in his hand and watches as she makes a beeline for Ryan.

"There you are!" she exclaims, dark eyes sparkling.

Ryan feels a little buzzed from alcohol too, so he gives her an easy smile. "Here I am."

He's still wondering why Andrew has two drinks when he speaks, glancing between Fiona and him. "Well, best get this to Ned."

He raises the other glass slightly in a wordless goodbye then disappears back into the ballroom. Ryan's debating whether to do the same when Fiona sways and grabs onto his arm. She giggles and he looks down at her, amused.

"Are you _drunk_?"

"No!" She shows him a gap between her thumb and index finger. "Hmm - okay, a little tipsy."

"Me too," he admits. "S'nice."

Her grip is a tad too obliviously tight, but she's radiating warmth as her fingers move to his neck and she brings him down into a hug. Surprised, Ryan puts his hands onto her lower back as he feels her breathe steadily against his throat. After another long moment, Fiona raises her head slowly. Her mouth slightly parted, their eyes meet and her lips are quickly on his. 

It's chaste and over in seconds as Ryan remembers where they are. This hotel might be on the more upmarket side but it's still them standing in a hallway and Fiona's just kissed him out of the blue. He looks at her again, watches her bite her lip and makes a decision, putting his hand where her strapless black top dips gracefully below her shoulderblades. 

Checking in every direction in case they're spotted and for useful ideas to hide them from view, they round the corner and Ryan spots one of the three cloakrooms. It's currently unmanned, so it must be the smallest and exactly perfect. He holds the door open for Fiona, takes a last look over his shoulder and follows her, feeling her yank at his tie to pull him close. They stumble into the two rails of coats on either side of them until they find some empty space and Fiona's back softly hits the wall behind as she gives him a sultry look through her lashes.

She's still twisting Ryan's patterned tie between her fingers and raises her chin as he darts in to kiss her again, a turned on breath slipping past her lips making it easy for him to deepen it. She unfolds under him like she's been ready for this the entire night and his cock throbs at the thought, his hips pushing her into the wall more as he lifts her free arm above her head and tucks his face into her neck. 

With no neckline or jewellery in the way, Fiona's woodsy perfume stands alone and Ryan kisses the spot where it's at its strongest, unable to resist sucking at the unblemished skin until she squirms against his hold on her body. Danny's always grateful that Aaron wears clothes that can hide a multitude of overzealous, sexy sins, but Ryan can't afford to do that here, so he makes sure to be gentle enough that he won't leave a mark. That said, Fiona's not exactly playing fair as her grasp on his loosened tie switches round his neck to sink into his hair, flexing when he does something she likes. 

Needing to touch her further, his hand is inches from getting underneath her top when suddenly his phone vibrates in his inside blazer pocket. The sensation travels delicately through them both and he's tempted to ignore it, but the call is insistent. He nods at Fiona to check it for him because he's too busy pulling at the cup of her matching strapless bra and thumbing at her left breast to care and delights in how she shivers as her arms settle around his neck, holding his phone up to her face to see the number and name.

"It's Danny!" she gasps, panicked.

But Ryan smirks. "Of course it is. Answer it."

"What?"

"It'll be fun," he grins and her expression is aghast because he knows she's not used to him looking so wolfish outside of Robert, but it's got to come from somewhere.

Despite her scepticism, Fiona answers the call with a hesitant, "Hello?"

"Oh - hiya, who's that?" Danny asks, surprised.

"Er - it's - " Ryan leaves her top askew to thumb at her nipple, driving her to swallow a moan and he frowns. "It's Fiona,"

"Fiona, hello!" He sounds bright and largely unaffected by someone else answering Ryan's phone. "Where is he then?"

She glances at Ryan, well aware that he can hear Danny and he waits for her to attempt another reply before he ducks his head, determined to get a reaction this time as his tongue slides over the roundness of her breast. "He's - _ah!_ \- he's here,"

She squeezes her thighs together and almost melts into the wall, drawing attention to where he'd like this to go, but he takes mercy on her to right her top and she passes his phone back to him. Palm at an innocent position on her waist, Ryan leans against the wall and answers Danny cheerfully. "Hi, baby,"

"What happened to you ringing me after the awards were done?" he laughs. "Did you win?"

"Unfortunately not, but I didn't expect to."

"But you're still having fun?" Ryan hums a yes and watches Fiona watch him, smoothing his hand down her hip over her skirt. "Show me."

That pulls him up short. "What?"

"You heard," Danny whispers slyly. "FaceTime me."

He hangs up before Ryan can refuse and he turns to Fiona, who had been listening. She takes a deep breath in and a wordless agreement passes quickly between them. He gets Danny on the line again and their worlds collide. Usually if something like this happens, at least they're physically together, so this is new.

When Danny answers this call, Ryan can see him lounging on their sofa in a t-shirt and joggers. The lights are dimmed and there's no background sounds, which means the TV is off and the dogs aren't in the same room. He's concentrating solely on Ryan and the knowledge makes him ridiculously want to blush.

"What's he been up to?" he asks Fiona as Ryan hides his face in her dark, swept up hair. He's thankful that Danny can't see his front from this angle, his semi still interested in the warmth of Fiona's slim frame. "Has he kissed you yet?"

"You make it sound like I planned this and I didn't!" Ryan chuckles, looking at Danny directly.

Through their flirting, Fiona nods slowly. She hasn't quite caught up to what they're like, but Ryan tries to reassure her with a smile that this is a fine turn of events for everyone, proven by how Danny bites the corner of his mouth. Ryan feels his dick twitch, wishing Danny was with them.

"You're beautiful," Danny says to Fiona and Ryan squeezes her hip. "Babe, show me what you did with her."

Ryan hands his phone to Fiona again and cups her jaw so she's looking at him, not Danny. He kisses her full on the lips, easing them apart with his tongue in a showy fashion to play to Danny's view. Ryan knows he meant the kiss, but he risks moving Fiona's top because he can't get enough and, for this second time, he bends to lick her nipple instead. Her eyes close and her mouth falls slack, her bicep trembling from how she's trying hard to keep Ryan's phone steady.

"Christ, your tits look great," Danny breathes and Ryan tugs down the other side of her top and bra in one go to hear Danny groan in appreciation.

Luckily, Fiona giggles, high on the praise, and Ryan continues to kiss her from her cheeks to her collarbone, now avoiding her tits to make her want it. He can't help wanting things too and he tries take the edge off, using Fiona's hip to rut against, but nothing gets past Danny and especially not when it concerns Ryan's body.

"Hey Fiona, is he hard?" Eyes gleaming and own hand in his lap, he encourages. "Go on, touch him and tell me how hard he is."

She wriggles a hand between them and presses into Ryan's cock over his suit trousers with the heel of her palm. He hardens more as she rocks a little. "He is,"

"Not quite there, right?" he guesses and Ryan growls because damn, this is going to be the death of him. "He likes to get on his knees for me y'see. Firms him up, good and proper. D'ya want him on his knees for you, sweetheart?"

Ryan licks his lips at the thought. "Danny, please," he finds himself begging because he would happily do that if Fiona would let him.

Danny smirks. "Ask her, not me."

" _Please_ ," he obeys, kissing another path around her tits.

Fiona clutches his hair with one hand and Danny on Ryan's phone with the other as she widens her stance a little in her heels, inviting. Lips still roaming her skin, Ryan quickly throws off his blazer and loosens his tie further, along with a few shirt buttons close to his neck. Suitably dishevelled and more comfortable, he drops to his knees. The Dorchester has lovely carpets and she is even lovelier to him, tawny-golden skin burnished in the expensive lighting that means they can see everything of each other in soft focus.

"Can I look?" Danny asks, just as Ryan pushes her thick skirt up towards her thighs. Fiona turns the phone around and down, making Ryan's kneeling visible to him. "Is she wet?"

Ryan leaves her skirt bunched past her crotch and rubs a thumb over her knickers. He could see her, he can feel her and he's desperate to taste her. Figuring this is answer enough, he lifts her left leg over his shoulder to give him better access and her underwear slips to half reveal her. He moves it to the side to make do and runs the flat of his tongue up her darkened folds, pleased at her moan. The point of her heel digs painfully into his back, but it simply encourages him to work harder, gently sucking her clit between his lips.

"Oh god, Ryan - yes - " 

He looks up at the sound of her voice to find her and Danny's eyes trained on him, Fiona's hand working beneath her top. He watches Danny shove down his joggers to cup himself over his underwear, his erection clear, and he feels his mouth water in response because Danny's right, something about him hardening on Ryan's tongue gets him going and Fiona is no different, slick and tangy, as his dick pushes at the confines of his trousers. He does allsorts to take it mind off it and Danny helps, pouring filth into his ear from his phone.

"Let me see," Fiona speaks when Danny pauses to groan, flicking the phone towards her to check him playing with himself and then she nods at Ryan, the phone facing him again. He stops licking patterns around her clit and blinks, motionless in his confusion. She trembles at the sudden lack of pace and tries to gather her wits to explain, chest moving as she breathes deep. "Undo your trousers."

Ryan groans into her skin as Danny swears and, one-handed, he does as he's told to pull his belt buckle and zip open quickly. He reaches under the waistband of Fiona's skirt at the same time and rights her onto two legs to tug her knickers down. The hand on her tits flies to the crown of his head, scratching, and the other holding the phone shakes as Ryan kisses her clit lightly and edges two of his fingers inside her. 

He's obscenely tenting his boxer-briefs as she mewls and squeezes tightly around him and he glances to the side to see Danny's cock is out. He can see more than Danny can, his only view of Ryan's forearm, his hand disappearing off-screen, and his profile as Fiona struggles to show him more than her naked thighs and Ryan returns his mouth to her clit, fingers moving steadily beneath. When it all becomes too much, her grip slips and Ryan uses his spare hand to catch his phone before it thuds onto the carpet.

"Nice catch," Danny pants with a grin when he checks he hasn't been disconnected. "Fuck, you look so good."

Ryan doesn't know who he's saying it to specifically, but it doesn't really matter because it's true and the noises coming from him are enough as Danny wanks off to him and Fiona together. "Feels good too,"

"You gonna make her come?"

"Uh-huh," he murmurs, turning Danny up towards her as he needs to see this.

The wet spot on his underwear soaks the material transparent and he'd touch himself if he could, but he's into the denial if it means he gets to feel Fiona first. He can hear Danny telling her that she looks incredible and she preens, arching her back away from the wall and Ryan's fingers press firmly forward. She muffles her startled cry behind her hand, harshly tugging his hair as she convulses and squirms through her orgasm. In the minutes that follow, he laps at her wet pussy, the sharper taste, until she's too sensitive and he sits on his haunches to let her recover, regarding Danny instead. Ryan can't see his face anymore as he leans his head back on the sofa and his hand is a blur on his cock.

"She's so wet, baby," he whispers, showing Danny as he rubs his thumb at her slick folds and he sucks the taste of her away.

Danny bucks his hips at that. "Oh - oh, fuck!"

"I'm so hard y'know," Ryan continues, deep and husky, as he retrieves Fiona's knickers from the carpet and helps her step into them. "I want you to come, baby, just like she did."

Phone still out in front of him, he swaps places with Fiona to shuffle back against the wall and drags her down onto his lap. She's dressed like nothing happened, but there's a satiated look on her face and Ryan kisses her cheek in thanks, letting her watch Danny falling apart. 

After he has, he shows them the sticky evidence on his belly as his breathing slows and Ryan nudges Fiona's cheek with her nose. He misses Danny terribly in that moment, but Fiona's kiss is full of gratitude and tenderness. She wiggles a little in place and Ryan touches her shoulder, wrenching away.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," he chuckles, flushed pink to the reminder of what's unresolved.

"Oh!" she gasps cutely, "Sorry, do you want me - I could - "

The door to the cloakroom opens and Ryan's stomach plummets briefly to his feet before he recognises Ned's coiffed hair and his face appears, mouth slanted in mischief.

"Oh hello, what's going on in here?" he smiles, looking at Ryan and Fiona sat on the floor with an air of confusion.

Fiona impressively leaps up in her heels and Ryan has no choice but to follow, loitering behind her to hide his unzipped trousers.

"Babe, who's that?" Danny wonders, still on the line. "Sounds like Ned,"

"And you'd be correct, mate," he answers and Ryan lifts his phone so they can see each other.

"I should - I should go," Fiona interrupts quietly, looking between Ryan and Ned.

Ned traces how she unnecessarily adjusts her outfit and drops his smirk to smile properly, reassuring. "Fiona, sweetheart, you don't have to,"

Ryan knows why she looks embarrassed as not too long ago Danny was using that term as well to make him get on his knees. They ache slightly from the memory and he watches her touch her throat, not knowing what to do with her hands when she left her clutch on the seat at their table and she's not wearing a necklace to fiddle with.

"The girls might be looking for me," she reasons, glancing shyly at Ryan. "Thanks, Ryan. I had - um - fun." 

From behind her, Ryan keeps his eyes fixed on Ned. "Me too."

She catches herself from giggling as they remember those were the words that probably got them into this cloakroom in the first place and she slips past her other colleague. "See you later, Ned."

He nods once, staring Ryan down, until Fiona closes the door and he's in the room with him. His face changes from friendly back to smug, knowing. "Someone's been a busy boy."

"Fiona was just, er - helping me to commiserate." Hands in his trouser pockets, Ned raises an eyebrow and steps into Ryan's orbit to glance down at his phone. Danny has gone quiet, obviously listening. Ryan makes a move to end the call, feeling the tension crackle between him and Ned. "I gotta go, baby. I'll call you later."

"Oh no, you don't," Ned grabs his wrist, stopping him. "Danny's not going anywhere," 

Ryan turns his wrist in Ned's hand and uses the leverage against him to shove him bodily into the wall, hand fisted in the lapel of his suit jacket as he keeps Danny close. Ryan thought when he arrived at the hotel that Ned had been caught in a rain shower before he realised that the jacket was lacy and very much designer. He breathes hard through his nose as Ned squints at the challenge, thoughtful, and nonchalant about Ryan holding him like this. They're practically the same height, but Ryan still feels bigger and he tries to let that intimidate him.

It's doesn't exactly work.

He's not the most intimidating person and even Robert is better than him with Joe feeling his wrath a few times already. But this isn't anger, it's electric, so much so that he lets Ned take his phone. "You did something naughty, didn't you."

It's not a question and Ryan rolls his eyes, the spell broken. "How did you even know we were in here?"

"I happened to be in the corridor, heard some questionable noises and decided to investigate." Ryan really hopes he's joking, yet doesn't get a chance to quiz him further as Ned boldly cups Ryan's dick over his open trousers. "Big giveaway, mate."

The touch of Ned's hot palm jolts him and he forces his surprise down to narrow his gaze at him instead before lunging with his mouth. Ryan's sure he'll flinch, so is entirely unprepared for Ned to give him a squeeze and kiss him back as fervently. Amidst the lip-lock, Ryan's aware of his arm stretching out to the side and he tugs at Ned's lapels in demand, huffing in protest when he turns his cheek and valiantly tries to prop Ryan's phone almost on the end of the first coat rail, something metal acting like a bookend to stop it falling forward. It's ingenious really and Ryan can see Danny's expression as he takes in the full picture of him and Ned.

"Kiss him again," he says to Ryan, relaxing into their cushions, sated but interested in where this could lead.

Ryan drops his hand to pull Ned's shirt from his trousers and draws his zip down, their lips meeting. He feels Ned's other hand on his back, pushing Ryan's hips close, and his fingers scrabbling under his shirt also to feel his skin. He's worked up a slight sweat and shudders when he catches Ned's stubble with his tongue. It's completely different to kissing Fiona, but shockingly similar to Danny and Ned seems as into it as the anchor to his back slips greedily to his arse. Ryan's going to blow his load if he's not careful and it won't be much of a second show for Danny, so he switches to kissing Ned's Adam's apple.

"Stay still," he mutters, playfully yanking his tie to screw it up like his own.

"Whatever you say," Ned replies. "I've always been taught to listen to my elders."

"He's gonna make you pay for that," Danny groans, biting his lip.

Ryan couldn't agree more as he lowers onto his knees and feels a keen sense of déjà vu. Ned looks shocked for the first time, but Ryan carries on to lift his shirt up and reveal his muscled torso. He's clearly a gym bunny and proud of it as Ned holds his shirt out of the way and Ryan roughly pulls his underwear to mid-thigh. His dick is mostly soft; something that will change as Ryan leans in to hotly breathe on him and he appears to like being manhandled, holding his shirt and pushing his hips forward. Ryan puts his arm across his waist to stop him as he spits into his palm and grabs Ned's dick. He also seems to take an interest in keeping things neat and tidy down here too, his balls smooth, and if Ryan stretches at the base he can tickle them, loving watching him squirm above. Jacking his dick is all well and good, but Ryan wants to get his mouth on him, so he licks his lips wet and flattens the breadth of his tongue to the shaft.

"You seeing - seeing this?" Ned mumbles, head lolling on the wall to cast his eyes towards Danny, jaw falling slack when Ryan reaches the tip of his dick.

"Oh yeah," he grins lazily. "Loves to wake me up like that sometimes; feeling me get hard inside his mouth. It's happening now, right?"

Ryan moans around the head before Ned can answer, his eyes crinkling in satisfaction as the vibration does its job and Ned grasps the nape of his neck, his abs contracting. Licking at the sensitive nerves, Ryan lets go to briefly feel the straining muscles of Ned's stomach then continues upwards to his nipples, twisting a pink nub. He jumps and gasps and twitches between Ryan's lips, coming alive and giving him his first real taste of Ned's growing arousal.

Encouraged, he backs off and swaps to his hand again where his mouth is free to kiss Ned's thighs and balls. They say that the colour of a man's nipples can match with down below and Ryan chances gently sucking at one to find his skin tastes of salt, smells of clean musk, and Ned groans needily as he tries to twist and regain control.

Ryan really likes him this undone from his Buckinghamshire ways and doesn't even mind when Ned's dick bumps clumsily into his cheek to leave behind a smear of precome. Instead, he stops teasing to give Ned more of his mouth, making sure to have eye contact through the broad, stroking licks. His breathing gets laboured as Ryan switches to sucking him down a few wet inches and kneads his own hand to his neglected cock for some much needed relief. Still covered by his underwear, he's tempted to free his erection but he's certain a puff of air will see him lose it, never mind a stiff breeze.

However, Danny picks up on his restless behaviour as he tries to shift in position on his knees. "Does he taste good, babe? Is it making ya want to touch yourself? I bet he'd like that - wouldn't ya, Ned, mate? Tell him you want his cock,"

"Want your cock," he repeats, tightly shutting his eyes.

"Oh, you're wrecking him, babe!" Danny chuckles. 

The dirty talk is working for them both, creating shivers down Ryan's spine, and his resolve snaps to get at himself whilst his mouth is busy. Taking a breather, he rubs mindlessly at his cock as he rolls his forehead against Ned's bare thigh and his own pleasure suddenly becomes important. He feels Ned squeeze his neck and he becomes frantic and unstoppable. His eyes dart to Danny first then Ned, a circle of seeking approval as Ned also shares a look with Danny. He loves it, resting his arm on the back of their sofa and looking like the cat who ate the canary. Ryan loves his confidence and his outgoing manner and he grapples for Ned's hip when Danny nods, his fist stroking out his orgasm. It hits him with an _ah!_ kind of punch to the balls and Ryan spills over his fingers, making a mess of himself. 

He's lucky it's mostly on his hand and he uses the same one to not miss a beat on Ned for a few shallow sucks in a row. Building a steadier rhythm, Ryan swallows him down for one moment to the root. Ned's fingers tighten on his neck and he moans, getting louder until Ryan pulls off for a greedy lungful of oxygen. His chin is damp with saliva, but he goes back in immediately, undeterred, to suck between feather-light and deep pressure. In his throat, Ned's dick flexes and he comes as Ryan swallows hard for a count of three before resurfacing. Ned's grasp would happily keep him there, but Ryan lets him fall from his lips and pins both his wrists to the wall as their intensity wanes into quiet calm. 

Ned eventually wriggling under his big hands makes Ryan smile and he takes note of his dazed face for if he ever gets too cheeky. It's too much to take a photo, but it's not really needed anyway - they'll always know about this in their minds, including Fiona, their recalling of fantasies that became real.

"Well," Ned sighs as he rights his tie and tucks in his shirt. "That was certainly...something."

"Told you so." Danny says, superior. "Mate, you just got blown in a hotel somewhere to within an inch of your fuckin' life!"

"I believe it's a cloakroom."

Ned fluffs up the front of his wilted hair and Ryan rolls his eyes at Danny's posturing on his behalf, lifting his dirty hand lazily and leaning back on the other. "You're welcome."

"Oh yeah, uh - thanks. For that." Ned blinks at him collapsed on his arse on the carpet and extends a hand. "Do you want - ?" Ryan declines the help. "Okay. See you out there, maybe."

Ned moves to open the door, says goodbye to Danny and smirks over his shoulder when Ryan winks at him. After he's gone, Ryan's alone with his phone and he finally stands on wobbly legs to search through his blazer for tissues. He finds only one and wipes his hand clean, making a face when he has to put it in his pocket again until he can properly get rid of it.

With only his trousers to sort and a tie to re-do, he peers at his phone. "Still there?"

"Did that just happen?" Danny snorts in disbelief.

"I know." His mouth tastes a little strange and he couldn't have predicted it, but it kept his mind off Danny's physical absence, so he doesn't regret it. No more distractions, he misses him fiercely. "I wish you could've come."

"I did." he jokes, face softening when Ryan shrugs into his blazer and picks his phone up off the rail of coats. “I miss you too y'know.”

Now that he looks presentable, Ryan carefully opens the cloakroom door. The coast is clear, so he starts to walk back to the ballroom. He should probably show his face to everyone one last time before getting a good night's sleep. Perhaps he can leave early and be back in Leeds to cook Danny brunch. He says as much to him and watches his eyes light up, knowing he made the right plan. Whilst tonight was wild and fun, he can't wait to see his boyfriend and his dogs at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
